The invention relates to a drive arrangement of a wiper device for windows of motor vehicles.
Various designs of drive arrangements for windshield wiper devices of motor vehicles are known. A known arrangement is comprised of the transfer of rotary propulsion of an electric motor into a rotating movement of a wiper arm axis with two end positions. This transmission typically takes place by means of a crank mechanism.
Since most of the time a windshield wiper device is made up of two wiper arms that can be swiveled in a parallel direction, a second wiper arm is coupled with the first by means of a crank and rocker linkage or the like. The kinematics of this coupling can take the various paths of motion of the two wiper arms into consideration since, to increase the wiper field on the window, oftentimes one of the two wiper arms describes a greater slewing angle than the other.